Quidditch Love
by MelodyPond77
Summary: This is a collection of 60 plus fics about Katie/Oliver! For the Drabble a Day challenge on HPFC. I'm trying to make each one 100 words exactly. The cover art was done by Amy (MissWitchx), and she's wonderful! :D
1. i Love you

"BELL! MAKE A SHOT ALREADY!"

Even though he wasn't her Captain anymore, the Keeper was still shouting at his Chaser. Every moment in practice he demanded perfection. Usually he got it.

Though not always as he expected.

"BELL! YOU DID'NT JUST CHUCK A _QUAFFLE_ AT MY HEAD!" Ringing across the pitch came the angered roar of Wood, and Katie knew he would be enacting his revenge later.

For now, Katie just winked at him. That angered him even more. She loved pissing him off. It was her way of saying "I love you".

She just wished he understood.


	2. never too cold for Love

Oliver Wood had invited her to come and climb a glacier with him.

A _g__lacier. _

Did he realize those things were made of ice? Which is _cold?!_

Katie Bell did not like cold.

"C'mon, Kates, it's amazing exercise trying to climb this soddy thing in the thin air. 'Sides, isn't it beautiful?" Oliver's dark eyes were smiling at her, and he clasped her hand tightly in his own warm one.

"It's too _cold, _Ollie!" She exclaimed, her foot slipping on a patch of ice.

"Then let me warm you," he smiled, kissing her deeply.


	3. Love is miserable

**If You Dare: **2\. Vague Misery

* * *

Katie Bell was feeling miserable. She wasn't sure why-Quidditch was going well and she was caught up on her homework-but she was miserable.

Lonely. That was it. She was _lonely. _And she felt this way because of Oliver Wood, whom she caught snogging some girl in a passageway.

Maybe it was because she had never been kissed before, or because "Oliver Wood" and "snogging" shouldn't have been in the same sentence, but she hated the fact that he had a girlfriend.

No-she hated the fact the girlfriend wasn't _her. _

She loved Oliver Wood.

_Shit. _


	4. safety of Love

**If You Dare Challenge: **3\. Moonstruck

* * *

She was muttering in the dark as she tripped over leaves and branches, her wand held up high in the dark forest.

Oliver followed behind her nervously, for there could be anything in the Forbidden Forest- including Death Eaters.

"Where did they take him? Where did he _go?!" _

She had seen Harry's foot heading into the forest. He was under the invisibility cloak but they were tracking him.

Katie stepped into a patch of moonlight, the bright light illuminating her golden hair, enunciating her defined cheekbones.

She was beautiful in the moonlight. He was moonstruck.

He would save her.


	5. Love hurts

**The If you Dare Challenge: **4\. Reality Hurts

* * *

The moment when you realize he won't be yours, it hurts. There's a pain in your chest that doesn't go away for a long, long while. When I saw Oliver Wood kissing Macey Turner, I nearly started crying. Because I couldn't do anything. He loved her. That was the truth. It didn't matter that I loved him.

I ran after I caught them. Oliver ran after me. He was embarrassed. He though I was running in shock and embarrassment. I wish I had been running for that reason.

I ran because of him.

Reality hurts.


	6. fight for Love

**The 'If You Dare' Challenge: **5\. That is Enough

* * *

"That is enough!" Oliver tensed his shoulders, clenched his fists. I had never seen him so angry. "You're not going to Hogwarts, and that is _final. _You're barely eighteen-"

"I'm of age, Wood! I can fight!"

"It's too dangerous! I won't let you fight!"

"Who was it who got the call? Was it you? No. It was _little Katie _who was in the DA, _little Katie _who holds the coin, and _little Katie _who was called to fight!"

Oliver turned around and grabbed my shoulders, staring into my eyes.

"I can't lose you, Katie."


	7. stand by Love

**If You Dare: **6\. Warmongering

* * *

"We stand, and we fight!" Harry shouted, standing at the head of the Room of Requirement, a noble and determined look on his face. He had realized it would be ending tonight, whether they won or lost.

"Harry, the team and I've got brooms. We'll launch an aerial attack," Katie heard Wood call out.

_Wood, I've got to get to Wood._

"I can fly as well, Harry!" She called, heading over.

"Katie, what are you doing here? You shouldn't fight." Wood looked at her with concern.

"I'll stand by you," she said, and kissed him.


	8. Love is envious

**If You Dare: **7\. Green With Envy

* * *

"I'm pregnant!" Angelina dashed in, not even waiting for Katie Wood to invite her inside. She threw her arms around her best friend and they both squealed with happiness.

"Oh, Ange! You must be so excited!" Katie said, smiling hugely, but inside she felt a little knot tighten. She wanted a baby _so badly..._

* * *

_"_Kates, why are you so grumpy? What happened after I left for practice?" Oliver asked, looking concerned.

Katie sighed. "Ange is pregnant."

Oliver nodded understandingly, then pulled his young wife closer.

"Well, we can't let them be too far ahead of us, can we?"


	9. chocoholic Love

**This one is for AlishaVane45, who reviews my fics instead of studying. Procrastination soul mates. The prompt was "chocolate". **

* * *

"Katie, whose owl is that?" Alicia asked as the beautiful bird came struggling in to breakfast. It landed with a _thud _on the table before Katie, and it sat woozily for a moment before hooting at her dolefully.

"I don't know. I don't recognize it."

She took off the package, unwrapping it.

It was two pounds of chocolate.

She remembered the day she had told him how much she loved the stuff, and he promised it was ok to break diets on birthdays.

He remembered.

"OLIVER WOOD gave you CHOCOLATE?!" Ange yelled, looking at the card.

Katie smiled.


	10. when Love is lost

**Y'all are going to hate me for this one. _I _hate me for this one. **

**If You Dare: 8. Never Bite the Hand That Feeds You**

* * *

"Kates? What's wrong?" Oliver sat down next to his Chaser, noting how she was slumped against the wall in despair.

"I... I'm having boy problems."

His heart raced. Boy problems? Did she know?

"Do you want to talk? I'll always be here for you if you do."

"Thanks, Ollie. You know I love you," she said, hugging him. His heart panged, but he hoped.

* * *

"Ollie! Look! I'm getting married!" Katie ran in to the Puddlemere lounge, flashing a ring and smiling widely.

"That... that's great, Kates."

That was the last time he spoke to her.


	11. blank Love

**If You Dare: 9. Blankly**

* * *

_Dear Oliver, _

_We thought you might like to know about Katie. She was cursed by dark magic, and she's in St. Mungo's. _

_You might want to say good-bye. _

_Angelina &amp; Alicia_

Oliver stared at the letter blankly. Katie in the hospital? His Katie?

Without a second's thought, he disapparated.

* * *

"Katie, I know you're still in there. I think you can hear me. And if you can, I hope you realize how much I've always loved you. So please come back to me." Oliver whispered, but she only lay in silence, her face blank of emotion.


	12. ghostly Love

**If You Dare: 10. Ghost Towns**

* * *

I wandered through the decimated castle. It was eerily silent after the screams of the battle. I wasn't sure where everyone had gone, but I made my way past collapsed walls towards the Great Hall.

"Katie! Thank Merlin you're alright!" Oliver Wood stood at the end of the corridor I was struggling through.

It was like a Muggle movie, when two lovers meet again, and they go running to each other in slow motion.

That's how it felt when I began to speed up, running towards Oliver and straight into his arms, my lips crashing into his.


	13. shopping for Love

**If You Dare: 11. Trenchcoat**

* * *

"Kates! Will this work for going out in the muggle world?" Oliver emerged from the changing room, causing Katie to burst into laughter.

"Oh, _Merlin, _Ollie, that is just _terrible!" _She wheezed through her laughter.

Oliver glanced down at the long trenchcoat.

"Is it really that bad? I thought it looked nice. Sort of like our robes."

Katie shook her head, still chuckling. "Oliver, you look like a flasher. You do not want _that."_

Oliver stared at her blankly.

"Kates, what's a flasher?" he asked, distractedly opening the front of his coat.

He was met with more hysterical laughter.


	14. lumpy Love

**IYD: 12. Socks**

* * *

"Katie! Happy Birthday! I've got a big surprise for you. It's an awesome present," Wood stood in front of her, beaming.

"Yea? What is it?" Katie asked excitedly. But Wood shook his head.

"Nope. Has to wait until AFTER practice."

It was agony for her to wait, but she did.

"Wood, please, can't I have my present now? Please? Pretty please?" Katie whined, hating the suspense.

Wood laughed. "Alright, fine." He made a big show of pulling out her lumpy present with a flourish, presenting it to her with a bow.

"My lady."

Katie unwrapped it.

"SOCKS?!"


	15. Love is timeless

**IYD: 13. Time Goes By**

* * *

**"**Whoa! Watch where you're going, firstie!" Wood leaped back to avoid the blonde girl bolting around the corner.

"Oh! Sorry!"

"What's your name, kid?"

"Katie Bell." She smiled radiantly.

* * *

"Hey Kates," Oliver said as he sat in a chair. She was staring into the fireplace and didn't respond.

"Kates? You ok?"

"You're graduating in a month."

"Uh... yea, that's what usually happens at the end of seventh year..."

He sat, confused, as she sighed and slumped to the floor next to his feet.

"Time goes by much too fast. Please don't go," she whispered.


	16. light dusting of Love

**IYD: 14. A Light Dusting**

* * *

Katie heard the sounds of the floo and smiled.

"Hey, babe! I'm in here," she called, hearing the footsteps coming down the hall.

Oliver walked into the room to find his wife busy in the kitchen, making sugar cookies.

"Sugar cookies? I love those," he said, smiling, and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck.

"Good. You can help." She left him to mix the dough.

"Shit!"

Katie turned, bursting into laughter.

"I'm _covered _in flour, Katie!" he cried.

"Oh, Ollie. It's only a light dusting," she said, and kissed the flour from his lips.


	17. Love thy soreness

**IYD: 15. Hot Springs**

* * *

"That practice was unbearable!" Katie groaned, stretching out her muscles. Oliver flopped to the ground beside her, wincing in pain.

"And you thought _my _practices were tough."

"They were. Tougher than these." Oliver merely grunted in reply.

Katie collapsed beside him, grabbing his hand to roll him, their faces inches away. He groaned in pain.

"We need a hot spring. A nice, warm hot spring that we can just sink our muscles into and relax..." Katie let out a yawn and snuggled into Ollie's shoulder.

Their team mates found them there an hour later, curled together and fast asleep.


	18. Love is together

**IYD: 16. Settling in for a Long Seige**

* * *

"Wood, take as many flyers as you can and launch an aerial attack. Dora and I will be on the Astronomy Tower, and one of us will shoot green sparks in the air when you need to go. If you see an opportunity before then, take it." Wood nodded at Lupin's words, then turned to Katie, eyes searching hers.

"You'll fly with me?" He grabbed her hands.

"Of course. I'll be beside you every step of the way."

He brushed his lips against hers quickly, then led her towards the stairs.

They would be ready for anything.


	19. the fierceness of Love

**IYD: 17. Motorcycles**

**C'mon guys. You can all see Oliver Wood buying a motorcycle, can't you? Haha I think that's definitely going in my headcanon. **

"What in Godric's name is _that, _Oliver?!" Katie cried as she stepped out of her bungalow. Oliver was leaning against a metal contraption that seemed to be purring, and he was wearing a black leather jacket that only seemed to intensify his rugged good looks.

"It's a motorcycle. Apparently Muggles love them."

"Do you know how to drive that thing? Do you even have a license? " She asked worriedly.

"Relax, Kates, and just hop on." When she reluctantly did, he placed her hands around his waist and grasped the handles.

"Ready?"

Her scream was lost in the wind.


	20. i'll take an order of Love

**IYD: 18. Prolific Romance Novelist. **

**A/N: Ok number one: this is the first time I wrote exactly 100 words the first try. I didn't even have to go back and add or cut anything. Number 2: sorry for being absent, it's just been a really weird week. Also, this prompt was giving me trouble. I couldn't see either Oliver or Katie writing a romance novel, so... This is what happened. **

JKR hunched over her writing desk, typing madly at her computer.

"I have _got _to come up with something new in the Harry Potter world," she muttered as she put the finishing touches on Deathly Hallows. "But what?"

"Madame Rowling, Bill an' I deeserve a tale just as much as 'arry. Geeve us something!" Fleur demanded from where she sat with her exhausted husband.

"No, no, pick me! I want a happy ending!" Voldemort screamed from beneath the couch, where he had been banished.

JKR paused, scanning the couples she saw, before choosing one.

"Katie! Oliver!" She barked. "Start kissing."


	21. Love's price

**IYD: There is Always a Price**

* * *

Everything has a price. It's just the rule of the world. If you want something, you have to go through hell to get it.

I only wanted one thing, and that was Oliver Wood. I wanted him for the longest time, but he had been too old. _Finally _I graduated, _finally _I was old enough for him, _finally _I was with him.

For that moment, I was so happy I could have burst.

Then that moment ended.

The battle ended. I had to watch my best friend cry over her broken lover, and I knew: everything had a price.


	22. fevered Love

**IYD: 18. Night Fever**

**Het Boot Camp: 50. forever**

* * *

"Fine. What do you want to do tonight?" Ollie asked his girlfriend.

"I know just where I want to go! The disco!" Katie yelled, jumping up and down. "Please, Ollie, pleeeease?" When he smiled his consent, she squealed out loud and ran to get dressed.

Later, as they were leaving the disco flushed and laughing and with slightly bruised feet, Katie broke away and danced along the sidewalk. "Isn't the night just lovely? I never want to go to sleep. I want to stay awake and never let the night end."

Ollie laughed. "Katie, you've got night fever."


	23. Love story

**IYD: 21. Playrwright. **urgh hard prompt... this is just kinda what happened...

"Oh, Romeo, oh Romeo... Geez this girl is such an _idiot!" _Katie cried from her armchair in front of the fire. "Seriously, she met the guy a day ago and now she's _pining for him_?" She slammed the book closed. "Ugh. Muggle playwrights."

"What's that, Kates?" Oliver asked as he leaned over the back of her chair, trying to see what she was reading. "It looks interesting. _Romeo and Juliet?_ Has it got any Quidditch in it?" he asked, sitting down beside her.

"No, it's a love story."

He paused. "So... has it got Quidditch in it?"


	24. dancing through Love

**IYD: 22. The 1960s**

* * *

Katie, Angelina, and Ginny were all hanging out in Katie's hotel room, playing muggle music and dancing barefoot around the room when Oliver walked in.

"What's going on here? Kates, you and Ginny need to get sleep! Both our teams have big games tomorrow!" Oliver admonished from where he stood in the doorway.

Katie laughed as "Welcome to the 60s" from Hairspray came on. "Oh, come on, Oliver, live a little!" She smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside.

"This isn't so bad, is it?" she teased him as they danced.

Oliver smiled, spinning her around.


	25. holey Love

**IYD: 23. Swiss Cheese**

**HPBC: 36. wrong**

* * *

"Ollie, why is there a hole in the cheese?" four-year-old Katie Bell asked.

Oliver drew himself up, feeling very important for seven. "Because, the Swiss Cheese comes from the moon, and everyone knows there are holes on the moon. So Swiss cheese has holes in it, too."

Katie sat down with a frown, staring at her cheese and crackers. "But... how does it get from the moon to us?"

"It comes in a rocket, silly," Oliver said, rolling his eyes. "Now eat your snack so we can go _play!"_

Katie shrugged. Wherever it came from, it was yummy.


	26. you're amazing, Love

**IFYD: 24. Feminist**

**HPBC: 14. Blush**

**FHHBC: 16. Blush**

**A/N: Sorry for going AWOL! I've had terrible writer's block, and everything's been affected by it. Hopefully I can get back in the swing of things now. This hasn't been the greatest, but at least it's something.**

* * *

"Katie! Hey! I didn't know you were playing for the Harpies now!" Oliver Wood called to his old Hogwarts friend across the room.

"Hey Ollie! Yea, I joined that old group of feminists," she said teasingly, reflecting on something he had told her once.

He blushed. "Well, they're a great team. I didn't mean-"

She laughed. "Don't worry, Ollie. I don't take offense. And they are an amazing team. We'll definitely beat Puddlemere this year."

He grinned. "We're going to have to work hard to beat you this year. You're amazing, Kates."


	27. Love to be alive

**IFYD: 25. I'm alive**

**FHHBC: 7. Solace**

**Elemental Song Challenge: **Wind: _Is there anyone out there? 'Cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe. -Maroon 5, "Harder to Breathe:_

**Monthly Drabble challenge: **word: worried

* * *

"Katie!" Oliver stumbled through the rubble of Hogwarts, frantically looking for his girlfriend. "Kates! Where are you?" Panic clawed through his heart. He hadn't seen her in the Great Hall with everyone else.

"KATIE BELL!" He bellowed, picking over the rubble and hurrying down corridors. No response, and then-

"Oliver?"

Oliver turned, frantically. "Kates, where are you?"

Then he saw her. Her leg was pinned beneath rubble, and he rushed to her. "Oh, Kates," he choked out.

She pulled him to her, kissing his forehead and then his lips. "It's ok, Ollie. I'm alive. _I'm alive_."


	28. distracted by Love

**IYD: 26. Italy**

**The Subjects Challenge: **Flying (first years only)

**The Female Character Challenge: **Elizabeth Bennet

**Fiddler on the Roof Song Challenge: **To Life

* * *

I swiveled my chair, my legs hanging over the arm rest, my foot nudging Oliver. "Come on. Answer. "

"Hm?" he said, looking up from his copy of Quidditch Weekly.

I swung my feet to the ground. "Were you paying attention to what I was saying?"

"Of course. You were talking about our honeymoon to Italy."

I rolled my eyes. "You were staring at the Firebolt, weren't you?"

He blushed. "Well, uh… maybe I was a little distracted. But not by the Firebolt."

"Oh really? With what, then?"

He grinned, turning the magazine to reveal my last interview. "With you."


	29. Love captain kirk

**IYD: 27. Captain Kirk**

* * *

Katie was curled up on the couch wrapped in a thick blanket and drinking a mug of cocoa when Oliver blew into their flat with a gust of wind and some cursing at the snow.

"Hey, Kates. What's that?"

"Don't stamp your snowy boots on my nice floors! Go brush them off," she ordered, not lifting her eyes from the TV.

He grumbled but obliged. "Now, what is that thing? On the televisor?"

Katie laughed. "Ollie, it's a television. The show's called Star Trek. It's a sci-fi."

"What's a sci-fi?"

"I don't know. I just watch it for Captain Kirk."


	30. Love is in the eye of the beholder

**IYD: 29. Spitting image**

* * *

"One last push, Mrs. Wood!"

"Come on, Kates, it's ok! You can do it!"

"SHUT UP, WOOD, OR I WILL KILL YOU!"

"But then who would be an awesome Daddy to our beautiful baby?"

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

"Good girl! Come on, I know you can do it, Kates!"

"It's almost... it's a boy! You've a beautiful baby boy! Congratulations Mr and Mrs Wood!"

"Katie... it's a boy! We've got a boy!"

"He's the spitting image of you, Ollie. He's beautiful!"

"What should we name him?"

"Sean. For your brother."

"Welcome to the world, Sean."


	31. dreaming of Love

**IYD: 29. Pigeon**

* * *

Katie was having a wonderful dream. In it, she had just won the final game of Quidditch against the Holyhead Harpies. As she scored the winning goal and Potter caught the snitch, she had flown with the rest of her team to gather around the trophy.

Her keeper, Oliver Wood, was grinning. He picked her up and looked like he was going to kiss her. He leaned in, opened his mouth to whisper...

"COO!"

Katie's eyes snapped open, and she realized she was still in her flat, alone.

Spotting the pigeon, she grabbed her shoe and threw.

"Damn bird!"


	32. snuggle Love

**Sorry for taking so long to update this. I've just had such a hard time thinking one up. Thanks to AlishaVane for the prompt (teddy bear)**

* * *

_Sean gurgled as cold air rushed in, filling the warm spaces where Mummy's arms were. He shivered slightly before a warm blanket was nestled around him and he was pillowed onto something soft. _

_Soft was good. _

_Soft was warm..._

"Is he almost asleep?" _He heard someone whisper, and he would have opened his eyes, but it was Daddy. Sean loved Daddy, but he loved sleep, too. _

"Yes. Isn't he beautiful?"_  
_

"Aye. Nearly as beautiful as his mum," _and Sean snuggled into his teddy, smiling softly as the couple above him fell silent, their arms wrapped around each other. _


	33. sensitive Love

**Christmas Drabbles:** Sugar Plum Fairy

**WC: **100

* * *

"I'm not sure what this is, Kates..." Oliver said as he looked down skeptically at the flyer his girlfriend had handed him. "A 'ballet'? Of the 'Nutcracker'?"

She nodded happily. "Leanne's in it! She's the Sugar Plum Fairy! It's absolutely beautiful, Oliver. I promise."

He still looked dubious. "Well, ok... if it makes you happy."

* * *

"_Psst." _

"Yea?"

"Oliver, are you _crying?!" _

"No! Of course I'm not! There's something in my eye!"

"One eye, or both of them?"

"Oh shut up Katie! I'm allowed to cry!

"Oh, _Ollie... _you're so sensitive."

"Shut it!"


	34. a moon full of Love

**IYD: full moon**

**Used for Short Haul competition**

* * *

"Do you wanna dance?" he asked, and she smiled up at him, even though his shadow cut across his face and she couldn't see him.

She knew who it was.

"What's the occasion, Oliver?"

"Do I need an excuse?"

"Yes," she said, laughing.

"Fine. It's the full moon."

"When'd you become a sodding romantic?"

"Oh, just shut up, Kates, and dance with me," he said laughing.

"Help me up then! I can't get up when I'm this pregnant."

He pulled her to her feet, and they kissed beneath the light of the full moon.


	35. a Love poem

**IYD: Stanza**

**Short Haul Comp. **

* * *

"Oliver, I need help. I'm trying to write a poem for my darling Angelina," George Weasley said, collapsing onto his Captain's bed and sighing. "Nothing can describe her true beauty, though!"

Oliver threw a sock at the ginger and snorted. "I'm sure you'll come up with some mess of ridiculous stanzas for her. As long as it doesn't distract you from Quidditch."

"Oh, honestly, Oliver, when are you going to fall in love? Get a life!"

He blushed. "I've got a life."

"Who is it?"

No answer.

"It _must_ be Katie."

"Oh, shut it!"


	36. what do you buy your Love?

**For Brooke: Merry (late) Christmas, happy New Year! **

**prompt: scarf**

* * *

"Percy, what do you get girls for Christmas?" Oliver asked his dorm mate with a frown.

Percy looked up from his books distractedly. "I don't get girls gifts for Christmas. I don't know, a scarf? Who are you shopping for?"

Oliver blushed. "I wanted to get something for Katie... and the other Chasers, too, of course."

"Oh, really? Katie? Why don't you give her what she _actually _wants instead of thinking too hard?"

"What?"

"Just kiss her, Wood."

"I don't think she likes me like-"

"Leanne said Katie has a crush on you."

"Oh. Uh... thanks?"


	37. manipulative Love

**for Brooke: 2/5**

**prompt: cat**

* * *

"Oliver, your son wants a _cat._"

"Well, he's your son, too, you know," he told his wife, not looking up from_ Quidditch Weekly._

"Sean is _completely_ yours when he wants a cat! You know how I feel about them!"

"Alright, alright, calm down, Katie. Cats aren't that bad. How about I talk to him?"

His son was on his bed, grinning.

"Alright, Sean, enough. You don't want a cat. What's this about?"

"I thought if Mum was against a cat she'd be more for an owl," he replied, and his Dad grinned.

"Smart move, lad."


	38. a drink of Love

**For Brooke: 3/5**

**prompt: butterbeer**

* * *

"One butterbeer."

"Roger, I said _no!" _Katie stomped away from her ex-boyfriend in anger.

"Katie, she meant nothing to me!"

"Oh, hush up! That doesn't change the fact that you cheated on me with Cho Chang!"

"I-"

"What's going on, Katie?"

"Nothing, Oliver. Absolutely nothing." Her voice was cold, and she glared at Davies. Oliver slung an arm protectively over his Chaser's shoulder.

"I- I guess I'll just go."

"Good riddance," Oliver said with a snort.

"Oh, you're one to talk! I can fight my own battles, Wood!" she cried, and stomped off.

"Katie!"


	39. stuck in Love

**For Brooke: 4/5**

**prompt: mistletoe**

* * *

"It's not my fault I'm stuck under mistletoe with you!" Katie glared at me, completely unable to move. "If you would stop following me around to 'protect me' from sabotage, we wouldn't be here!"

"Someone's got to keep you safe! If we don't win against Hufflepuff, Slytherin will still be in the running!"

"You're a prat! All you care about is bloody Quidditch!"

"Well... you're lazy!"

We were nose to nose, our faces a mere inch from each other.

"I hate you," she whispered, and then leaned up and kissed me full on.


	40. find the Love

**For Brooke: 5/5**

**prompt: shoe**

* * *

"Kates, have you seen my shoe?"

"I have, actually," she said carelessly, swinging her legs over the edge of the couch.

"Where is it?"

"In my room."

He leaned over her, placing his hands on either arm of the chair, a scowl on his face.

"_Why _is it in your dorm room?"

"I put it there."

"Well, could I _have it back?" _

"Not until you cancel tomorrow's- stop it Ollie! That tickles!"

"Give me back my shoe!"

"No!"

"I'm not canceling practice."

"Fine. Give me something else then," she whispered, and he leaned down and kissed her soundly.


End file.
